FlyingKitty
FlyingKitty (born ) is an Estonian YouTuber, more specifically a "YouTube Pooper" whose YouTube Poops are mainly based around the Grand Theft Auto series. He is also best known for his music video YTPs that ends with "2" (e.g. Despacito 2). He also has a second YouTube channel called FlyingKitty2. Biography Not much is known about the background of FlyingKitty. The only facts that have been verified are that he is from Estonia, and was born on November 11, 1998. Beginnings FlyingKitty (using this particular channel) began making parody videos in 2011 with Naruto and Jackass parodies. He had made his first YTP (YouTube Poop) on June 19, 2011, parodying the former. Since then, he has consistently uploaded YTPs on music videos, video games, and YouTube content. He began making YTPs on GTA starting with "GTA 5 [YTP]" which became his trademark type of content until late 2018. Despacito 2 and Subsequent Growth FlyingKitty was struggling to rise in terms of subscriber count. In 2016, after five years of making content, he only managed to hit 5,000 subscribers. This is when he started uploading GTA: San Andreas YTPs which managed to score him around 300,000 subscribers by the beginning of 2018. On July 1, 2018, he uploaded "Despacito 2" based on the song "Despacito", with references to the "Markiplier Farquad E" meme triggered by the "Despacito 2 confirmed" meme. It quickly became the most popular video on his channel and the most-watched video made by an Estonian YouTuber. It was also one of the main drivers to help him gain one million subscribers in October 2018. The success of Despacito 2 spawned a series of music video YTPs that ends with "2", the latest being "Old Town Road 2 (ft. Literally Every Artist Ever)". On December 27, 2018, he joined hands with Grandayy, Dolan Dark and Party In Backyard to create PewDiePie's response video to YouTube Rewind 2018 named "YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good". It was the most-liked non-music video on YouTube until MrBeast's "Make This Video The Most Liked Video On YouTube" overtook the number one spot on May 2019. Edit programs that he uses FlyingKitty edits his videos with "Sony Vegas Pro 12". He uses "Adobe Photoshop CC 2019" to make his thumbnails. Video List FlyingKitty has created 210 YTP videos, with most of them arranged in series. GTA SA YTP's GTA SA is a series of YTPs that parodies GTA San Andreas. It produced the most attention aside from the Despacito 2 parody video. It is the only active GTA parody series that began on July 16, 2013. Nine's The Limit FlyingKitty remixes Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris' speech lines from GTA San Andreas to create parodies of various meme songs. GTA IV YTPs This is a series of YTPs that is based on Grand Theft Auto IV, along with its two expansion packs The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. It ran from November 24, 2015, to February 5, 2018. GTA V YTPs This is a series of YTPs based on Grand Theft Auto V and the first among the GTA games to be parodied by FlyingKitty. It ran from May 19, 2013, to February 22, 2017. Other Gaming Parodies Other Rockstar Parodies Music Video Sequel YTPs This section is missing some content and/or is still being worked on. Please be patient. Mental Breakdown YTPs 1.Phil Swift From Flex Tape Has a Mental Breakdown 2.Phil Swift Has a Mental Breakdown Again 3.Kanye Has a Mental Breakdown 4.Dr Phil Has a Mental Breakdown 5.KSI and Logan Have a Mental Breakdown 6.GUMMO But 6IX9INE Has a Mental Breakdown 7.HUMBLE but Kendrick has a mental breakdown List of YouTubers with FlyingKitty YTPs Subscriber Milestones *500,000 subscribers: July 5, 2018 *1 million subscribers: September 24, 2018 *2 million subscribers: August 2, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Estonian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers